


The Last-Resort Hideaway

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Kink Meme, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera and Tsuna kept getting interrupted when they try and have sex to the point where they're desperate for each other. And now they've finally found a place where they are alone and hidden away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last-Resort Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> [Request](http://community.livejournal.com/rebornmeme/479.html?thread=21983): 5927, first time. Gokudera on the bottom, holding Tsuna's hips and bouncing him up and down. ;]

Now was the time to get claustrophobic. Reborn's hideout in the school gym was basically a metal box, and the air felt hot and thick. Gokudera's permanent smell of cigarettes didn't help, or the taste of them he'd tarred Tsuna's mouth with. If Tsuna claimed claustrophobia he could get dressed and out of this hole in the wall, and Gokudera wouldn't feel too bad about it.  
  
But Tsuna wasn't as nervous as he kind of felt he ought to be. His legs were shaking, but that probably had more to do with the feeling that he'd like to lick Gokudera's body from thigh to chest than with nervousness. The skin was paler along that stretch, with glints of soft hair and then the brown of nipples - Tsuna swallowed to ease his dry mouth and let Gokudera's hands guide his whole body open and down, and listened to Gokudera stop breathing.  
  
The head of Gokudera's cock pushed at him, smooth and Tsuna would have said soft if it wasn't something he had to reshape himself around. The skin was a thin layer around hotness, hardness nudging him apart, unable to keep him as unhurt as Gokudera would want.  
  
He was half-hard without his cock being touched and embarrassed that this was affecting him so much, and also embarrassed that it wasn't affecting him enough. With his legs splayed open like this there was no hiding as Gokudera's wide eyes darted all over him like he was scared of missing something.  
  
"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, "say something, _please_." Don't just look at me, I don't know what to do!  
  
" _You_ ," was the only clear word, what preceded it a jumble of _love_ and _fucking_ and _thank_. Gokudera swallowed hard and tried again. "You are" _beautiful_ - _amazing_ - _so fucking fucking TIGHT_.  
  
Then softly, "Tenth, Tenth..." He gave tiny jabs that made Tsuna's hands slip off the walls, clutching air, sliding on the sweat of Gokudera's thighs as they tried to find purchase. How was Gokudera keeping a grip on his hips when his skin was just as slippery? Probably sheer determination. Tsuna expected bruises in a day or two. Gokudera's thumb dug in under a hipbone and he grunted, lifting Tsuna - then making him sink, and as Gokudera felt more untouched skin his eyes rolled back.  
  
"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said as if he needed to soothe, but that was dumb. This felt good, right? He still wanted to pat Gokudera's face, red-cheeked and pulled into a pained expression.  
  
"More _space_ ," Gokudera said viciously. "Can barely _move_ \- we need more goddamn space!"  
  
Something always seemed to be wrong. Tsuna grinned ruefully as he remembered the other times they'd tried this - whether in his room, behind the water tower on the school roof after hours, even at Gokudera's flat, someone _always_ interrupted. Using the hideout was a desperate last resort, since it was pretty certain that Reborn wouldn't stumble across anything he didn't want to see and no one else could find it. (Now Tsuna hoped really hard that Reborn didn't want to see this.)  
  
"Shouldn't have sat this way, either," he panted. He should have straddled Gokudera on his knees. Having sat in his lap when they started kissing and petting, Tsuna had nearly no leverage now. Almost all his weight rested on Gokudera's hands.  
  
"No, it's fine," Gokudera said, looking determined. "See?" He slid down the wall - even though Tsuna cried out sharply at the upwards twist inside him, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling actual tears leak out - until he could put his elbows in the corner of wall and floor.  
  
"Fine," Gokudera groaned in a last mad reassurance, and moved him. Up and down, more than before, the prop for his arms giving him the leverage he needed. Tsuna bent to avoid bumping his head on the ceiling - and then a soft white implosion up his spine made him fall backwards in shock, limp against Gokudera's legs.  
  
He felt the shift of muscles in Gokudera's thighs through his uniform shirt, and the stretch in his ass burned. Then he dug his shoulders into Gokudera's legs, scraped fingertips along the walls and pushed with his feet, and got Gokudera inside him to bump that stomach-shaking place - again, again.  
  
He could feel Gokudera everywhere. There was the vibration of his fervent voice. His sweat dampened Tsuna's shirt.  
  
Tsuna's legs gave out, his feet sliding to thump into the walls as he sprayed come in thick streaks, horrified and ecstatic at Gokudera watching him. Gokudera moaned in a low buzz and then his hands squeezed, pushed Tsuna up and down, and he didn't feel too bad anymore about the trails he'd painted across Gokudera's chest as wetness filled him up.  
  
"Fucked you," Gokudera said, sounding bewildered, when Tsuna lay recovering on his chest, nose nuzzling into neck. His arms tightened around Tsuna.  
  
_Thanks_ , Tsuna thought about saying sarcastically. Wasn't this supposed to be romantic or something, at least a little? His fingers brushed his hip where there would be bruises soon, and the nearness of touch to the place where he'd been entered made him tremble. He was a mess, they both were, and he hurt all over. The air tasted used up. He wanted to feel Gokudera again, now, sliding inside him where it was still damp with come.  
  
"Definitely," Tsuna agreed with a tired sigh, hands curling around Gokudera's shoulders.


End file.
